Child's Play: Sleeping Beauties
by TheFifthSister
Summary: Myka comes home to a sleeping HG and Emma.


It had been three long days out with Pete in California tracking an artefact. They'd caught the quickest flight possible, rushed home from the airport, pulled into the driveway and ran up to the door hoping that she'd be able to see Helena and Emma before either went to bed.

"Helena?" She called out as she opened the door.

Throwing her things by the door, she walked into the family room hoping to see at least see Helena waiting up for her with a book but the sight that welcomed her was much sweeter than that. Helena and Emma were fast asleep on the sofa, Helena's length spread across the seats with her head propped up on the arm, her hair messed and falling over it and down around her shoulders. Emma was spread out on top of her mother, her head tucked under Helena's chin and she held tight to her with one arm while the other clung to her bear that was hanging off the side on to the floor. Helena had both arms wrapped securely around her daughter, cradling and holding her close. They both look so content, so innocent; which made her laugh a little because they were both anything but. She adored her daughter but she had the same mischievous streak running through her that Helena had. Her two peas in a pod.

No matter how many times she'd come home to this sight over the years it never failed to set her heart alight. The first time she'd come home to see Helena cradling a baby Emma to her chest, so at peace and free from the worry that had plagued her so early on had made Myka cry and as Emma got older it only got cuter. In a way it was like as long as Helena could have these moments it meant their little girl couldn't grow up too fast. They'd talked about it before and Myka felt the exact same way. She loved her cuddles with their daughter, loved holding the sleeping girls in her arms. Nothing compared to the feeling of knowing she exists only because of you.

Myka slipped her cell out of her pocket and snapped a photo of her girls before walking into the room and kneeling down next to them. She folded her arms next to Helena's head, resting her chin on them as she blew gently in her ear in an attempt to rouse her, smirking as she watched her wives head twitch away from whatever was aggravating her. She did it again, watching with amusement as her nose scrunched in annoyance and her eyes reluctantly fluttered open.

"Hey sleeping beauty," Myka murmured.

Helena's eyes focused on Myka's face, a smirk breaking on to it when she realised what had woken her. "I do believe in that case I am meant to be woken with a kiss."

Myka leaned across, claiming her wives lips for a proper hello. "I missed you."

"I didn't mean to drift off," Helena assured her. "I found myself to be quite comfortable."

"That would be your Emma-shaped blanket," Myka quipped. She ran her fingers through her daughter's hair, smiling at the peaceful look on her face. "I'll carry her up to bed."

"Are you going to carry me up to bed?" Helena leered. It never failed to amazed Myka that even half asleep Helena could still charm the pants off of her after all this time.

She lifted Emma into her arms, rubbing her back gently as she stirred slightly, her head slumping onto Myka's shoulders as she curled into her mother subconsciously. She cuddled her to her chest as she waited for Helena to get to her feet, taking the bear from Emma's hand, and they took Emma up to her room.

Helena pulled back her bedcovers; Myka laid her on her bed and tucked her in as Helena slipped Mr Bear in next to her. Emma fidgeted a little, eyes blinking open a little and she smiled when she saw Myka was home.

"Mama," she yawned.

"Go back to sleep baby girl," Myka sat on the bed, stroking her head to coax her back to sleep.

"Missed you," Emma muttered, sleeping taking her once again as her breathing evened out to a slight snore.

"I missed you too," Myka kissed her lightly on the head, following Helena out of the room and casting one more look at the bed before closing the door. She followed Helena into their room, pulling back the covers and collapsing into it, exhausted from the mission and relieved to be home. Helena took a moment to actually get undressed for bed before sliding in on her side of the bed.

"As much as I love sleeping cuddled up with Emma," Helena ran a hand up the arm Myka had next to her, taking her hand and pulling her closer. "She's not you. Come here." She waited for Myka to roll practically half on top of her, tangling their legs together and winding their arms around each other. Myka lay her head on Helena's shoulder.

"Good night honey," Myka whispered a few minutes, kissing her wife's neck gently.

The light snore she received warmed her heart.


End file.
